Harry vs Al: The Jaburo Waters
by Kincadou Nou
Summary: In the midst of the battle of Jaburo, a lone Zeke faces off against the ace of the Sweepers Special Ops team. Two will enter the waters of Jaburo, but which will emerge.


**Harry vs. Al: The Jaburo Waters**

The Pixie Gundam stalked through the dark corridors of Jaburo. Clutched in its right hand was a standard issue 90mm machinegun, in the left a shield from a [GGundam. The Gundam slowly crept out into one of Jaburo's many monstrous caverns. Everything was silent aside from a squad of GMs.

"It's too quiet…" murmured the Pixie's pilot, Alfred Winslow. The twenty-four year old pilot assumed that the old movie cliché from the twentieth century didn't work in real life. He was mistaken. As in those old movies that Alfred so loved, the moment he said those fatal words all hell broke loose.

Four dark shapes emerged from the water. They were clearly mobile suits, but they were not of any make or model that Alfred had seen before. The quartet of suits were also clearly Zeonic designs. They opened fire on the GM squad with what appeared to be arm mounted missile launchers and tore the Federation mobile suits to shreds.

"Oh shit!" Alfred exclaimed as he opened fire with the Pixie's 90mm and moved in to cover the badly damaged GMs. The Zeke mobile suits separated and went to flank him and the GMs. All but one that is.

Inside the cockpit of his Acguy, Harry Harrison narrowed his eyes at the Pixie Gundam. His Acguy stood its ground and let the 90mm rounds bounce off the armor of his mobile suit. "You…I've been waiting to settle my score with YOU!!!!"

The Acguy charged at Alfred, who proceeded to slug his shield in the teddy-bear like machine's face. The Zeke pilot had insane reflexes though, and swiftly spun to the side to avoid the blow, firing a quartet of vulcans mounted in the head Alfred had aimed to destroy. He returned fire with his 90mm as the enemy MS's fire punched holes through the Pixie's thin armor.

Harry hopped back to avoid the Gundam's return fire and let off a shower of MPC blasts from his arm mounted mega-particle cannon. "Die Gundam! My Dommie will be revenged! Hahahaha!"

Alfred threw his shield up just in time as the beam rounds hit home. They tore through the shield like a knife through hot butter and into the delicate shoulder area. The Pixie's left arm went sailing off into the air. "Beams?! Since when did the Zekes have fucking beams!"

Alfred ditched the 90mm and grabbed one of the Pixie's beam knives. "You wanna play with beams, do ya? Here's a beam for you, damned spacenoid!"

The claws extended from the Acguy's arms and Harry rushed to meet the Pixie. He threw a vicious left hook at the Pixie's head and succeeded in tearing it off. He grinned wickedly as he pored vulcan fire on the Pixie's lower torso and skirt armor. Harry didn't notice that the Pixie's right arm was coming towards him until it was too late. The beam knife went straight through the Acguy's thick chest armor, penetrating the extra Zaku II reactor that Harry had installed to power the second MPC in the left hand.

Alfred tore himself away from the Acguy and took a brief moment to take stock of the damage. He wasn't winning this fight. All he had managed to due was lose a beam knife inside the Acguy's chest, along with most of his limbs it seemed.

The Pixie grabbed its last remaining beam knife and came at the Acguy again. "Let's tango, motherfucker!"

Alfred slipped beneath a punch thrown by his enemy and sliced off the arm that threw it with his beam knife. He turned to the left and slammed the remains of his left shoulder into the Acguy, sending it headlong into the water behind it. He didn't hesitate to follow it into Jaburo's murky waters.

"Ah, dammit!" Harry yelled as he filled the water with MPC blasts from his only remaining arm. The water flashed to steam, further obscuring his already limited vision. "Heh, I'll switch to heat vision," he said. A moment later, the world turned black and white, and Alfred could see the Pixie coming towards him.

Alfred couldn't see a damned thing. Not only was his Gundam missing its head, but he was now fully submerged in the notoriously dark waters of Jaburo. His beam knife fizzled out upon contact with the water, leaving him weaponless. Alfred felt a pressure on the back of his that was so strong it blinded him. "Gre-eat, what sort of Zeke weapon is this?" he wondered as his vision spun.

Harry maneuvered the Acguy behind the Pixie and smashed into its back with his claws, tearing five long, deep gashes into its backpack. The Pixie turned around too fast for a normal machine and smashed its fist into the Acguy's mono-eye, crushing it into a thousand pieces and robbing Harry of his ocular advantage.

Alfred continued to act on raw instinct and smashed his Gundam's fist into the Acguy relentlessly, beating its head and upper torso into a pulp. The Acguy floated away lifelessly, its appearance barely recognizable.

Harry's eyes were wide with terror. "What-what is this guy? I couldn't beat him in my Dommie, or this accursed Acguy…but I can still kill him. I'LL BLOW THIS WHOLE DAMNED BASE UP!"

He entered the Acguy's self destruct code and blew the hatch. The water rushed in and Harry rushed out. He clawed his way to the surface and emerged just in time to escape the blast of his Acguy exploding. He watched as the water erupted into a great geyser, spewing steam and mobile suit remains into the air. The Zeonic soldier was speechless with joy.

All Alfred had time to do was shield his face with his arms as the Zeke suit exploded. The water flash boiled to steam and the Pixie's armor melted into sludge. The force of the blast propelled the Pixie up and out of the water, sending the entire mobile suit flying into the air. Alfred collected himself and slammed his fist into the ejection button.

The cockpit hatch blew and he was hurtled out of the ruined machine just as it hit the superheated waters below. Alfred flew through the air and landed hard on the rocky ground beside the water.

He unhooked himself from the ejection seat and slowly tried to stand up. He took a tentative step forward before something in his left leg snapped and Alfred crumpled to the ground. His whole body was in pain and his head felt like a Zaku was going ape-shit inside it.

The last thing Alfred saw as the darkness closed in was the image of a tall, thin shape running from the wreckage of the battle. "Damn…Zeke…" he mumbled weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
